


【权贵】美好的哲学课04-05

by Huangguakekeke



Category: hqfg
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 08:44:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18117326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huangguakekeke/pseuds/Huangguakekeke





	【权贵】美好的哲学课04-05

04

等堵完车到了那店里，黄明昊脱了鞋，跟着范丞丞进了一间和式包间。纸质的拉门，除了点餐上菜之外，服务员都不进来。这家鳗鱼饭和刺身都很好吃，黄明昊是知道的，但他不会开车，不常来城北这么远的地方。

范丞丞很照顾人，看来是照顾他那年纪小小的爱撒娇的前男友照顾出习惯了，酱油都帮黄明昊倒好了，又问：“芥末和姜吃吗？”

黄明昊摇摇头，“都不吃。”

“好。”范丞丞把倒好酱油的小碟子推过来，又温好酒，倒好放到黄明昊面前，亲力亲为显得绅士极了。

杯子里盛着澄亮的梅子酒，温过之后酸甜的酒气熏的醉人。黄明昊不太能喝酒，但又觉得想喝那么点儿，这个正合适不过了。

两个人各自怀着不同的心思，坐在画着传统风格的壁画的房间里，面对面绕着一张精致的小桌子，吃的倒是和谐。

范丞丞不是想搞定黄明昊的心，只是单纯的想搞黄明昊这个人。这么矜持的外表，都盖不住他骨子里的骚劲儿。本就没那么认真，约会面面俱到也纯粹是为了对方高兴了，再顺势就答应和他一夜春宵。

黄明昊不傻，自然知道范丞丞这意思，他不是对自己上了心，而是突然转了性，惦记上自己这块没吃过的肉。可是他有那么点儿心动，不为别的，就为他见到范丞丞每一次的反应，他骗不了自己，生理上的反应真真切切，大概就是荒谬绝伦的一见钟情。

他想玩玩也好，反正他知道自己几斤几两，根本不是能驾驭的住范丞丞这匹放荡不羁爱自由的野马的人。但他心动不假，不然也不会被人摸完了，还说些下流话也不对他生厌，反倒是更想贴上去了。

黄明昊给自己总结了一下，他觉得是自己闷在房子里做学问，向来争做好学生做惯了。见一见范丞丞这种一看就是从小没在笼子里养过的自由鸟儿，心生羡慕，不由追随。

两个人目的不同，却都有意。可是黄明昊不能给范丞丞太快得手，保不齐玩完就甩了，拔屌无情翻脸不认人。所以他要吊着范丞丞，等时机差不多了，再给点儿甜头尝，能尽量拖长那人对自己感兴趣的时间。

一盅酒喝完黄明昊脸就红了，白瓷上沾了初春的桃花，淡淡的粉红在两颊，配上酸甜口的梅子酒，范丞丞差点自醉在这桃花醉里。

范丞丞眯着眼睛，朝黄明昊招招手，“黄老师，来。”黄明昊果然听话的坐过去了，站起身有点急，没迈两步，就跌到了范丞丞怀里。

正正好如了范丞丞的意，“来，尝尝我的酒。”

范丞丞的酒和黄明昊的不一样，他认得老板，这是别人特地给他送的自酿酒，这一壶浊酒喝起来和米酒差不多，却后劲十足。黄明昊本就不胜酒力，梅子酒的劲儿都够他受的，抓着这自酿的米酒直夸好喝。

第二杯的时候就被范丞丞夺过去喝掉了，“不可以贪杯哦，这个劲儿可大了，不怕我一会儿把你拖去郊外卖了？”

“你的金杯呢？”黄明昊的手环成一个圈，挂在范丞丞脖子上，没头没脑来了一句。

“什么金杯？”范丞丞问。

“车啊，人贩子都开金杯。”黄明昊答。

“停后门了。跟老板串通好了，就等着卖你这种小骚货。”范丞丞把黄明昊搂的更紧，互相能感觉到对方呼出的热气。

隔的这么近，范丞丞在想黄明昊呼吸的大可能是他刚吐出去的空气，这二手的空气被他吸进去，又出来，范丞丞觉得是自己对黄明昊，进去他的身体，又出来，意淫了好半天，笑了。

见范丞丞笑，黄明昊嘴角也跟着翘起来。笑什么？”黄明昊说。

气氛刚刚好，不知名的火热和暧昧，发散又发散。范丞丞没回答自己在笑什么，直接封住了这问他问题的嘴，从他嘴唇开始舔弄，酸酸甜甜的梅子酒还附着在上面。

黄明昊没躲，甚至舌头还主动请缨，扫过范丞丞的齿列。一看人这么主动，范丞丞便更加放心大胆，他伸手去掀开黄明昊的T恤下摆，探进去摸他的皮肤，滑溜溜的一片，手感细腻。范丞丞像是想起来什么似的，更大胆的把手伸进他的裤子里，抓着他的臀肉把玩，“你屁股真翘。”

黄明昊眯着眼睛笑了笑，但没说什么，照着范丞丞好看的唇峰亲下去，继续深入着这一吻，不安分的手早就去摸对方的裤裆，早已鼓鼓囊囊的。他有技巧的隔着裤子揉搓，弄得范丞丞更硬了。

这么隔靴搔痒始终差点意思，范丞丞按耐不住问黄明昊：“一会儿去我那里吗？”黄明昊摇摇头。

“那去你那里？”范丞丞又问。黄明昊还是摇摇头。范丞丞明了，不强求，只说：“那你给我用手弄出来，行吧？你点的火，总该你灭。”

“在这？”黄明昊有点难堪，指了指看着就随时会打开的纸质拉门。

“没事儿，我不叫人没人进来。我是熟客，VIP，哈哈哈哈哈。”范丞丞自封VIP觉得有点好笑，手上倒不含糊，抓着黄明昊的手就往自己裤裆里放。

黄明昊手上软绵绵的没劲儿，不知道是酒劲上来了还是不会。范丞丞也很耐心，教着他如何去做，才能让自己舒服。“你摸摸上面，龟头很敏感的，都是男人，你不用我多说了吧。”

黄明昊接下来才让范丞丞大吃一惊，他把范丞丞的裤子扒的更下来一点，左手往下一撸把柱身的皮肤轻轻拉下去绷紧，龟头暴露的更充分，右手的手心被自己的唾液沾湿了之后反手握住上半截，偶尔配合左手轻轻按摩打转。

“啊......老手啊...是个男人都逃不过你这一招，太狠了。”范丞丞心说刚才还在那装不会呢，这爽的直到天灵盖的手法肯定不是黄明昊刚刚三言两语无师自通的。

黄明昊没说话，范丞丞只当他是害羞默认了，怎么能抹黄老师的面儿呢，黄明昊可是人民好教师，打飞机什么的，统统不会！但范丞丞还是忍不住嘴欠：“骚货，经验不少呢。”

“你管我！”黄明昊小声地嘟哝了句，范丞丞忙又哄道：“反正我喜欢，可喜欢你啦！”

“哦。”黄明昊没多做声，范丞丞便不再招惹他。也不知道是不是太持久了，黄明昊有点着急，见他还不射便换了新招，直接上了嘴。

潮湿柔软的舌尖对着马眼戳了一下，又舔了一下，范丞丞收到视觉感觉双重刺激，一小股精液就喷洒出来，沾到了黄明昊的嘴角。

黄明昊愣了一下，用手背擦掉，又继续给他手淫。已经开了个头，果然再没几下又射了几股东西出来，才算是结束了。

黄明昊拿纸巾擦干净手，面色红润的样子就像是刚吸了精的狐狸精，“狐狸精。”范丞丞好像是骂他，又好像是夸他。黄明昊刚刚起身急了，米酒那劲儿又上来了，他索性就瘫在范丞丞身上，说道：“你要负责把我安全送到家。”

“好，肯定。”范丞丞答应完，又叫了人进来买单，直接抱着黄明昊就出了店门，把人放上副驾驶，正准备去开车。

“不能酒驾！要是你开车，我就不坐。我就是爬，也给你爬回去。”黄明昊抓着门把，做势要下车。他是微醺，但还不是醉酒，范丞丞干什么他都还有数。

范丞丞无奈的说：“好好好，听你的听你的。我现在就叫代驾。”

 

05

十几分钟后代驾才来。这个点吃完饭散酒席的人多，代驾大多去了中城的酒店去等活儿，赶过来城北还花了点时间。

代驾一见车，打量了好半天，明显喜欢这车。“哥，你这车真好。”范丞丞点点头，笑。男人的自尊心虚荣心得到了十分的满足。

“我可得小心点儿开，不能磕了碰了，赔不起。”代驾不知道说给自己听，还是给范丞丞听。反正范丞丞是没心思听的，黄明昊这会儿见代驾来了放了心，醉意更浓了，要睡不睡的，软乎乎的黏着范丞丞不撒手。

范丞丞陪着黄明昊一起坐在后座上，这是个双门四座车，后座就是俩狗座，装饰用的，两个大男人挤在一坨，范丞丞也没说挤，权当增进感情了。挤回黄明昊家楼下，范丞丞才松了一口气，黄明昊也醒了一些，被扶着慢慢吞吞的下了车准备上楼。

代驾还在楼下等着送范丞丞回去，范丞丞特地叮嘱了叫别人多等会儿，钱不是事儿，他怕黄明昊一个人搞不好万一磕了碰了就事儿大了。

“我等你冲完澡再走。你快点。”范丞丞说。

“嗯......”刚说完黄明昊就在脱裤子的时候趔趄了一下。

“得，我不催你，你慢慢来，实在不行就喊我。”范丞丞说完，干脆坐在了黄明昊家客厅的沙发上。这是黄明昊自己的小房子，很适合单身男青年的一居室， 麻雀虽小，五脏俱全。

黄明昊自己一个人住，他本来的习惯就是洗澡前先在客厅脱的连内裤都不剩，再进浴室。只是现在家里来了人，他仗着醉意，还是脱光了才去洗澡。

范丞丞看到他的裸体还是愣了那么一秒钟，很快又反应过来他不能乘人之危酒后乱性，毕竟看刚在吃饭的时候，黄明昊还没有同意和他上床的意思。

“你快点，一会儿别着凉了。”范丞丞催促道。

黄明昊进了浴室开始洗澡，其实淋到水的时候基本就清醒了。本来也没多醉，只不过喝到微醺，刚好困意十足，反应整慢了个半拍。但即使他这么困，范丞丞要是想和他发生点什么事情，他还是会努力配合他的，没办法，谁叫他喜欢他呢。

想着范丞丞摸自己的手法，闭着眼睛，冲着淋浴，黄明昊伸手去捏自己的臀肉、肚子还有乳尖。果然，摸的人不对，真就差那么点意思。

黄明昊洗完穿了件大T恤就出来了，范丞丞见他出来了便问：“清醒啦？”黄明昊点点头。

“那我走了，我刚刚用你手机给我打了电话，我明天联系你，你早点儿休息。”范丞丞往门口走去。黄明昊跟过来送他，抓着范丞丞的衣领就亲了好一会儿，才放走他。

范丞丞见人关了门，便开始下楼，脑子还全是黄明昊穿着宽大的T恤的样子。松松垮垮的罩在他身上，独独屁股那块，因为翘屁股把T恤顶出来一截，好不明显。范丞丞觉得这般尤物，说什么都要吃掉它。

正想着居然手机响了，陌生号码，他以为是代驾司机来催，赶紧接了。结果不是司机，是黄明昊。他刚刚只用黄明昊手机给自己打了个电话，还没来得及存下他的号码，想着明早起来再联系他的，现在那边就先打过来电话。

“蠢！”黄明昊那头劈头盖脸先蹦出来一个单字，骂人都这么特别，把范丞丞逗乐了。

“怎么了？”范丞丞以为他是打来电话想让自己哄他入睡的。

“怂逼！”黄明昊继续骂他，不带停的又说：“朽木！不可教也！”

“怎么了？”范丞丞这会儿不乐了，真以为黄明昊有什么事，或者自己做的不到位的惹恼了黄明昊。

“我刚才亲你，你为什么就在那傻站着！木头呢你是？”黄明昊说。

“我这不是怕做点什么今晚就回不去了，怕你不乐意了。再说了你今晚不是拒绝我了嘛，吃饭的时候。”范丞丞说话间已经走到了楼下，上了副驾，系好安全带，等代驾送他回家。

“我特地没穿裤子出来的。”黄明昊说完顿了下，接着说，“你摸一下就会发现。可惜，你手都懒得动一下。啧啧。”黄明昊边说边躺回床上。

范丞丞那边已经出发了，“草了，骚货，你怎么就这么坏呢？”范丞丞又气又笑，他觉得黄明昊越来越有意思了。那头听到他骂人，咯咯咯地直笑。

“多笑笑吧，下次见就只会操的你哭。”

“做梦去吧你！”黄明昊说完笑得不行，把电话掐了，专门倒在床上笑。他在想着也不知道两个人下次见是什么时候了，情况好的话，范丞丞明天就会迫不及待地来找他。当然，肯定是奔着来上他的，范丞丞那些“肮脏”的小心思向来是不藏着掖着的。


End file.
